


Powiedz mi, Mistrzu

by LadyHill9898



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi skrywa sekret, który może sprowadzić go na Ciemną Stronę Mocy...





	Powiedz mi, Mistrzu

Obi–Wan Kenobi nigdy nie sądził, że oto przyjdzie mu stanąć w walce nie z wrogiem, ale z samym sobą. Jego napięta, stężała twarz zwrócona w stronę błękitnego, czystego nieba wydawała się być teraz zupełnie inna, jak gdyby myśli, które krążyły mu po głowie naprawdę miały przebrzydłe oblicze.

— Tak, szala się chwieje i mrok przezwycięża...

Mężczyzna drgnął, niczym wyrwany ze snu. Następnie zdumione spojrzenie skierował na również wpatrzonego w niebo mistrza Yodę. Obaj teraz stali na balkonie, gdzie mogli podziwiać piękno planety.

— Ciemność mąci w głowie, zapamiętać trzeba, nie to tylko, ale i myśl, że jedi każdy strach przezwyciężyć musi — orzekł swoim mądrym tonem, a potem dopiero odwrócił się do Obi–Wana i dodał:

— Nieważne w czym się objawi.

Duże oczy Mistrza Yody zmrużyły się i przenikały na wskroś Kenobiego. To nie pozostawiało żadnych złudzeń — Mistrz z pewnością wiedział, o czym ten próbuje tak usilnie zapomnieć i jakie mroczne sekrety skrywa. I mimo że prawdopodobnie Obi–Wan powinien teraz czuć lęk, poczuł tylko wymowną ulgę, iż nie został sam ze swoim problemem.

— Usunę się więc w cień i zapomnę...

— Nie — zaprzeczył gwałtownie Mistrz Yoda, kręcąc głową. — To zła droga jest.

— Co więc, Mistrzu, radzisz? — zapytał Kenobi, spoglądając z uwagą w dół na małą, acz niezwykle potężną istotę.

— Miłość dwa oblicza posiada. Tylko droga dobra —jedna, zaś druga — ta zła, przez strach objawiona. Ulegać nie wolno jej... — zamilkł na moment, by po chwili znów kontynuować — Ciemna Strona Mocy wzywa, strzec się musisz... serce twe prawdę ukaże i wtedy dopiero oczyszczony będziesz.

Obi–Wan Kenobi zastygł na to oświadczenie. Serce, o którym mówił Mistrz, zamarło.

— Czyli... czyli mówisz, że mam mu powiedzieć? — upewnił się. W jego głosie słychać było niedowierzanie.

Mistrz Yoda na powrót skierował swe nieodgadnione oblicze ku górze, po czym wolno skinął głową, na potwierdzenie.

— Niech Moc będzie z tobą, Obi–Wanie — szepnął, gdy usłyszał oddalające się kroki mężczyzny. Kenobi bez słów powrócił do swojej komnaty. Nie wiedział, czy da radę tym razem przezwyciężyć strach. Walka z wrogiem wydawała się być w porównaniu z tym dziecinnie prosta.

***

— Mistrzu, ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz — stwierdził przystojny brunet, który z uwagą obserwował twarz Kenobiego.

Obi–Wan nikle uśmiechnął się, lecz uśmiech ten nie dosięgnął jego zmęczonych oczu.

— Wydaje ci się, mój Padawanie. Poza tym nie powinieneś być teraz rozpro...

W tym samym momencie w jednej chwili przed nimi pojawiła się zakapturzona postać. Gwałtowny ruch ręki i Miecz Świetlny niemalże musnąłby szyi Kenobiego, gdyby nie jego uczeń, który z niezwykłą wprawą odparł cios. Dźwięk zderzających się Mieczy Świetlnych przywrócił Kenobiego do rzeczywistości.

— Odsuń się, Anakinie — rozkazał, sam oderwawszy się od ziemi, by zaraz potem stanąć twarzą w twarz z napastnikiem. Anikin, tym razem, o dziwo dostosował się do polecenia Mistrza i teraz z daleka obserwował ten intensywny taniec śmierci.

Dwa Miecze Świetlne błyszczały w świetle korytarzy statku wroga, na którym aktualnie przebywali. Kenobi co chwila uskakiwał, zwinny, niczym pantera. Jego ciosy zaś były przemyśle i płynne. Nic dziwnego, że już po chwili niedoświadczony adept, stojący po Ciemnej Stronie Mocy opadł na ziemię, martwy. Obi–Wan z przyspieszonym oddechem stał nad nim, trzymając nadal mocno w swych dłoniach Miecz Świetlny, jakby wróg za chwilę miał powstać. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

— To ty jesteś rozproszony — odezwał się Anakin, w jednej chwili znajdując się niebezpiecznie blisko swego Mistrza. Jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie. — Mogłeś zginąć!

Kenobi westchnął.

— Mogłem, ale żyję.

— Dzięki mnie — warknął gwałtownie Anakin. Wydawał się być bardziej rozjuszony niż zazwyczaj. Naprawdę się o mnie martwi, pomyślał niespodziewanie Obi–Wan.

— Prawda — przyznał. — Chodźmy już stąd, musimy przedrzeć się na górę, do strefy dowodzenia.

Nim jednak Kenobi zdołał wykonać choćby krok, silna dłoń zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu mu na to nie pozwoliła.

— Powiedz mi... o co chodzi — zdecydowany ton zmienił się niemal w szept. Kenobi kątem oka spojrzał na swojego ucznia, którego spojrzenie wydawało się być jakieś dziwne.

— Potem... potem ci powiem — oświadczył z trudem, wiedząc, że będzie to doprawdy najodważniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobi, i najgłupsza — zaraz potem dodał.

Anakin, choć nadal niezadowolony sekretami Mistrza, nie mając wyboru, potulnie skinął głową.

Mieli przecież misje do wykonania, rozmowy, chcąc nie chcąc, musiały poczekać, stwierdził. A przynajmniej tak to sobie Kenobi tłumaczył.

***

— Teraz masz mi powiedzieć, Mistrzu — wrogi głos Anakina rozbrzmiał w uszach Kenobiego, gdy został brutalnie przyparty do muru.

Młody Anakin naprawdę wydawał się zły, można wręcz powiedzieć, że wściekły. I w istocie miał ku temu powód — Mistrz, odkąd przybyli na Naboo, by rozmówić się z Królową Amidala, perfidnie go unikał z pewnością mając nadzieję, że kiedyś jego Padawan zapomni, co mu przyrzekł. Nie doczekanie twoje, pomyślał w przypływie chwili Anakin.

Kenobi skrzywił się.

— Wierz mi, że nie chcesz tego wiedzieć — rzekł smutno. Uścisk Anakina automatycznie rozluźnił się, co świadczyło o tym, że na powrót stał się opanowany, acz ku zdziwieniu samego Kenobiego, całkowicie go nie puścił.

— Owszem, Mistrzu, chcę — zaświadczył pewnie Anakin. — Widzę przecież, że coś cię dręczy i naprawdę nie daję mi to spokoju, więc zaczynaj... — ponaglił.

Kenobi nabrał w płuca powietrza, odmówił typowe słowa, aby Moc była z nim i w końcu powiedział:

— Chodzi o ciebie, Anakinie.

Anakin drgnął i zbliżył się do Kenobiego, nie wiedząc, że przez to ten czuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo.

— Mnie? — powtórzył w zdziwieniu.

Mistrz potaknął i po chwili wyjaśnił:

— Możliwe, że — westchnął — pałam do ciebie większymi uczuciami niż powinienem. Co w sumie nie powinno się zdarzyć z dwóch, oczywistych powód. Po pierwsze jesteś mężczyzną, po drugie moim uczni...

— Co? — zdołał w końcu wydusić z siebie Anakin. W jednym momencie oderwał się od Kenobiego i oddalił o krok, ale raczej zrobił to nieświadomie, jeszcze nie orientując się co dokładnie zostało mu przekazane. A może po prostu wydawało się to aż nazbyt nierealne.

— Czuję coś do ciebie, Anakinie — uściślił, tym razem bez wahania, całkowicie stawiając czoła prawdzie. Z nią i tak zresztą, by nie wygrał.

Pomiędzy brwiami Padawana powstała zmarszczka.

— Tylko o to chodzi? — dopytał, nadal będąc w ogromnym szoku. Jednakże tym samym Obi–Wan zastygł jeszcze bardziej zdumiony niż jego uczeń.

— Jak: tylko o to?

— Przecież każdy może się zakochać, Mistrzu — stwierdził Anankin, wzruszywszy ramionami. Zaś na jego twarz pojawił się nikły uśmiech — Ale przyznam, że schlebiasz mi.

— A nie uważasz... że to jest obrzydliwe? — zapytał Kenobi, który chyba naprawdę nie pojmował swego ucznia.

— Obrzydliwe? Nie, nie uważam, abyś był obrzydliwy, Mistrzu. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Anakin mówił jakby były to oczywistości. Jak gdyby Mistrz podkochujący się w uczniu nie był niczym dziwnym, a fakt, że to przed nim tak usilnie się skrywał — zupełnie zbędny. Chociaż w tym momencie ostatnia fraza nabrała prawdziwego znaczenia.

— Więc, co teraz uczynisz? — wydusił z siebie Obi–Wan, doprawdy nie wierząc, że o to pyta.

— To zależy — uśmiech, arogancki uśmiech poszerzył się — czy chcesz udać się ze mną do swego łoża, czy też wolisz nadal mnie bezczelnie unikać...

— Proponujesz mi seks?

— Nie — zaprzeczył Anakin — raczej oświadczam, że ty mi proponujesz, a ja się zgadzam.

— Doprawdy, zgadzasz się? — Tym razem to Kenobi zaśmiał się, wykonując pewny krok w stronę Anakina. Zaczynał rozumieć grę Padawana i miał zamiar w nią zagrać. Bezczelny gówniarz, pomyślał, gdy musnął palcem usta mężczyzny, a ten je prowokacyjnie rozszerzył.

— Przyznam się, że od dawna chciałem zobaczyć, to co skrywasz pod szatami, Mistrzu — zakpił Anakin, napierając ponownie swoim ciałem na Kenobiego i ocierając się o niego — ale wątpiłem, żeby ten pomysł ci się spodobał... jak widać — myliłem się.

— Tak, myliłeś się — wyszeptał Obi–Wan w usta Anakina, by zaraz potem wbić się w nie z jękiem. Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi, gdy zęby za mocno przygryzały języki, ale w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Anakin wydyszał:

— To, co z tym łożem?

Kenobi już nie miał obiekcji, ani wtedy, ani później, gdy za każdym razem kończyli połączeni w jedność. Gdy ich aury przenikały się, a Ciemna Strona Mocy stawała się niezwykle odległa.

Mistrz Yoda mógł czuć się dumny, że zapobiegł prawdziwej katastrofie.

— Tak, ciemność blisko była — rzekł w przestrzeń z nikłym uśmiechem na twarzy. Mistrz Yoda, choć miał ciało małe, to moc i mądrość — ogromną. Żaden wróg nie mógł się z nim równać. Doprawdy żaden... 

  
 


End file.
